Ex-Queen Scarlet
Queen Scarlet was the queen of the SkyWings and the main antagonist of The Dragonet Prophecy. She has orange scales, with blazing yellow eyes, and she often wore gold chainmail armor studded with rubies and amber drops on her torso, and rubies along eyebrows, and wings. She was described as smaller than Kestrel, implying that she might be smaller then the average SkyWing, though Kestrel is described as quite large.(Aren't all SkyWings?) She was also a little bigger than Clay, according to The Dragonet Prophecy. Part of her face has been melted by Glory's venom, leaving a gruesome mess of her face and exposing her jaw bone. According to Sunny, all of Scarlet's jewels and gold aren't there after the attack. The only jewels she now has are the rubies embedded above Scarlet's good eye. However, she survived the attack and is plotting future revenge, she is acting upon her planning as revealed in Moon Rising. While she was captured, Ruby, her eldest daughter, replaced her as queen of the SkyWings. Biography ''The Dragonet Prophecy Queen Scarlet was one of the longest lived SkyWing queens, surviving fourteen challengers. No one had even tried in almost nine years prior to ''The Dragonet Prophecy due to the war, saving her a lot of trouble. She decided to ally with Burn and the MudWings in the great war, and began to use the war to entertain herself. Scarlet would pit prisoners of war against each other in the SkyWing Arena, claiming if they won a certain number of fights, they would go free. About 7 to 9 years before, Kestrel, one of her most loyal soldiers, entered the breeding program and yielded one large egg with twin dragonets. Because one of the dragonets was born with too much fire, and the other too little, she ordered her to kill the dragonets and stay out of the program for her entire life (a SkyWing tradition). Despite this, Kestrel tried to flee with them, prompting Scarlet to change the order: if Kestrel killed one of the dragonets, she would be allowed to go free with the other. Kestrel killed the one with little fire with her own claws, an act that haunted her for the rest of her life, but Scarlet revealed she had lied and ordered her guards to take Kestrel back for trial. Kestrel tried to flee with the dragonet with too much fire, but was burnt upon contact. She was forced to flee alone, leaving her only daughter with Scarlet. Kestrel feared that the hatchling had been killed by Queen Scarlet. Queen Scarlet named the dragonet Peril, and due to her invulnerability and boiling hot claws, she trained her as a killer and to be the champion of the SkyWings' arena. To ensure Peril's complete and utmost loyalty, she told her that Peril had killed her twin (her brother) by burning him before the hatched and her mother attempted to kill her, but was thwarted by the SkyWing queen. Scarlet also told Peril she needed to eat black rocks to survive, which she did not. When Peril got mad at Queen Scarlet for not telling anything about her real mother and refused to eat her black rocks, the diabolical queen poisoned her real food without telling her what she had done to make Peril more loyal and easily controlled. Seven years later, a scavenger stole treasure from Scarlet and fled. This led her to stumble across Clay and Tsunami, who had been escaping from their dreadful cave home in the mountain with the Talons of Peace. She told them to come with her after Clay tried to explain what they had been doing in SkyWing territory for six years. She thought they had been stealing from her. To escape, Tsunami impaled her tail into the ground with a scavenger claw, infuriating her. This led to her following their smoke signal and capturing the dragonets of destiny and Kestrel, killing Dune while Webs managed to escape through the river hole that Clay and Tsunami had escaped through. Scarlet caged Sunny in her hall, imprisoned Kestrel, made Glory an art piece, and put Clay, Tsunami, and Starflight into the arena. She wanted to pit Starflight first, but Clay talked her out of it by denouncing Tsunami as "just another SeaWing." She pitted Clay against Fjord, telling Peril to stay away from him. An unknown black substance (now known to be Glory's venom) killed Fjord, so Scarlet allowed Clay to live. She held a trial the following day where Kestrel was sentenced to death, Osprey killed, and Peril learning who she truly was. After Burn arrived, she took the three dragonets into a cave for causing the prisoners to sing "The Dragonets are Coming". After Peril helped them escape, she told the queen where they were to keep Clay in the Sky Kingdom, thus betraying the dragonets. The next day, which was Scarlet's hatching day, Tsunami was pitted against an insane SeaWing named Gill, later on revealed to be her own father. Furthermore, Starflight had to fight against scavengers. However, Tsunami and Starflight defeated two of the scavengers before Queen Scarlet decided to pit Starflight against a group of IceWings, a tribe who loathed NightWings. Before she could do so, Morrowseer came to Starflight's rescue and the other NightWings proceeded to slaughter the IceWing captives. Queen Scarlet then pitted Peril against Clay, knowing Peril was using the Champion's Shield in an attempt to save her mother, Kestrel. During the battle, Scarlet told Clay to use his venom, not knowing it was Glory who possessed that ability. Ironically, upon asking him to do so, Glory reared up, broke her chain and spat venom at Burn, who pushed the SkyWing queen in front of her. She was presumed then to have been killed in the chaos, with her daughter, Ruby, succeeding her. ''The Lost Heir Scarlet does not formally appear. However, two SeaWing soldiers claimed that they had seen a group of SkyWings arguing while on patrol, some of them claiming that Scarlet was still alive and was the rightful SkyWing queen, while others were shouting, "For Ruby!" It shows that the SkyWing queen maybe changed somehow. The Hidden Kingdom Scarlet used a magical artifact from an animus dragon called a dreamvisitor to talk to Glory via her dreams. It is said that her face has become a "smeared mess". When Glory asks where she is, Scarlet says that she will tell her if the RainWing promised to free her. Glory refused to do so, and this caused the former queen to become angry, because she believed Glory owed her for damaging her formerly good looks with her venom. She also says that she knows where the dragonets are. The Dark Secret Scarlet does not formally appear, but she is mentioned by Burn, who has kidnapped her and is holding her prisoner in her stronghold because she "is in no condition to fight Ruby for the throne." But it is believed that Burn has been lying and wants to stuff her. The Brightest Night Queen Scarlet was found by Sunny in Burn's Stronghold. She was held in Burn's weirdling collection, and destroyed as much of it as she could in her frustration. She later escaped with assistance from Peril, during an Outclaw siege on Burn's Stronghold. Before her rescue, she appeared in Peril's dreams. After the attack, she vanished again. Moon Rising '' Over the course of Moon Rising, Queen Scarlet used a dreamvisitor to appear in the dreams of Icicle, a student at the Jade Mountain Academy and an heiress to the IceWing throne. She revealed that she was keeping Icicle's and Winter's brother, Hailstorm prisoner. Scarlet made a bargain with Icicle, telling her that if she killed the Dragonets of Destiny she would release her brother. At the end of the book, after failing to kill Starflight, Icicle presumably fled to the Rainforest Kingdom to assassinate Queen Glory. In the epilogue, Scarlet is seen at an unknown location, speaking with an unknown companion. She dreamvisits Peril and discovers that Icicle did not succeed in killing the dragonets, and becomes frustrated. Scarlet then contemplates killing the dragonets herself, perhaps from a distance. It is then revealed that her companion is in possession of a scroll, most likely Darkstalker's, though his tribe and identity are not revealed yet. Winter Turning Coming- June, 30th Personality Scarlet is a violent, maniacal, and likely insane dragon. Scarlet was never afraid of conflict, which she demonstrated through her brutal arena, making use of Peril's unusual abilities. She was a harsh and cold ruler, someone who was not easily defeated or outsmarted. She also believed that using fear would carry out her orders unquestioned. She loves violence and bloodshed, and constantly uses the word "thrilling" in her sentences. She is also sarcastic. She also used other dragons' ignorance to her advantage, such as when she lied to Peril about the black rocks and poisoned her food. She also liked showing off her wealth, and wore chain mail studded with rubies and amber drops and encrusted her eyebrows, scales, and wings with gems. Her palace is decorated with veins of gold, which no one dared to steal. She finds gore and death to be "thrilling", a word she uses quite frequently. This tendency also proved to be a weakness, distracting her long enough for Glory to attack her. She became more bitter and vicious after being attacked by Glory and imprisoned by Burn, seeing those two as the source of her problems and plotting revenge on them. Trivia *The deceased SkyWing dragonet of destiny may have been Scarlet's dragonet, as the egg was stolen from the palace. * She had been mistakenly described with amber eyes. Gallery GuestOfHonor.jpg|Queen Scarlet, post-venom, imprisoned in the tower. Art © Jeredu. 1374875648318.png|after Glory's venom The_Hidden_Kingdom_Fanart.jpg|Scarlet is on the right. Queen_scarlet_by_frostbitecreature-d67m01v.png|By ~FrostBiteCreature 0832 HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME.png|Post-venom Scarlet, breathing fire. Get out of the way if you don't want to be scorched!|link=SkyWings TooMuchFireRemake copy.png|Scarlet confronting Kestrel, art by Hawky Two dragons drunk by flickerphoenix-d6q91t5 colored by Matau99.png Skywing.jpeg|A typical SkyWing by Joy Ang DSCF3433.JPG|Queen Scarlet .... Skywings.jpg|Scarlet is top middle DSCF3251.JPG DSCF3268.png Scarlet knows best.png|by Lightningstrike Scarlet.JPG|Art by Clover Stone SAM 0534.JPG Screen Shot 2015-01-23 at 8.36.44 AM.png hail.png|Scarlet in gold armor CopyrightesGDH.jpg|Scarlet (and Burn) by YlimE mooP Past Queen Category:SkyWings Category:Dragon Royalty Category:DP Characters Category:HK Characters Category:BN Characters Category:MR Characters